


Styles Mafia

by AnneMarieSchuyt95



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Action, Betrayal, F/M, M/M, Romance, Thriller, ashleybenson, harrystyles, hashley, mafia, mafiaharrystyles, mafiaonedirection, mafiaromance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneMarieSchuyt95/pseuds/AnneMarieSchuyt95
Summary: Styles Mafia are known all around Europe for being fearless and ruthless. The cops have been trying to take down the Styles mafia for years but never get the chance as The Styles Mafia were always one step ahead.Mary-Jane the woman who holds Harry's heart. The woman all of the mafia will do anything no matter what. Mary-Jane has been in the Styles Mafia for three years and everyone is willing to protect her and their boss Harry.Harry the man behind everything, the man who took over from his father. The Styles mafia have been around for years. Harry grew up in the mafia, he grew up ruthless and fearless, he didn't think he could love until he met Mary-Jane.But when a spy is put into the mafia by the police and the mayor everything starts to fall apart. Can Mary-Jane and Harry save the mafia from falling? Read more to find out





	1. ONE

My life before being in the Styles Mafia, my life wasn't something to rave about. I spent years on the streets after I grew too old to live in the orphanage and I was thrown out onto the street where I began to pickpocket and steal earning money that way, but one day I stole from the wrong person and that happened to be a member of the Styles mafia but instead of killing me they let me live but in order to live I had to pay back what I stole which was £75,000. 

I paid off my debt to Mr Harry Styles the mafia dom in about 3 and a half months, everyone loved me and always paid more for the drugs or weapons I sold to them, but I wouldn't change it for the world. Even from day one working with Harry Styles and his mafia they treated me like family and I do the same to them.

4 years on and I'm now dating Harry Styles and happen to be the CEO of his record company Styles records. You see Harry owns a lot of businesses to keep money coming into his mafia, kind of like side businesses but everyone loves his strip clubs and clubs which is one of the main factors of money that comes in.

Today was mine and Harry's 3 year anniversary and I was currently sitting in one of the posh restaurants he owns l'Ambiance Brillante, a French-inspired restaurant. I sighed softly as I looked at my phone again, rolling my eyes as I got no message as of yet, Harry was over an hour late and normally normal people would have given up by now but we aren't really a normal couple at all and he is always busy and when your dating a mafia dom you need to be patient as sometimes their work takes a little bit of over time.

I could see customers beginning to stare at me and I could tell what they were all wondering about the situation, I rolled my eyes and looked at my phone again.

Harry: I'm sorry baby something came up, we have to cancel on dinner, besides its not really that important its just a dinner.

I could feel my heart being ripped out of my chest as I read the message and I slammed the phone down onto the table not caring if the screen had cracked before standing up, I left about £100 on the table for a waiter to collect before leaving the restaurant to see my driver already waiting for me, I got inside and buckled up but didn't say anything.

I was so angry and hurt

How could Harry forget our anniversary?

But I did wonder what had come up, I hope it was nothing serious. As soon as my driver Taylor had parked outside the mansion, I silently nodded giving him thanks before I stepped out and walked into the house.

As I got up the stairs I began to hear shouting by Harry which made me frown, I started to walk towards the sound of his screams when I made it to his office. Taking a deep breath I knocked a few times before opening the door and my eyes went straight to the girl they had tied to a chair and I have to admit it did bring back memories of when I was caught but this girl was different.

She seemed to have red hair that was once dyed blonde since the blonde was fading so you could see the tinge of red shining its way through. My eyes scanned her body from behind and I could tell the jeans she was wearing were cheap, but they seemed to suit her just fine. I bit my lip as I wondered what she looked like from the front.

Was she pretty?   
Did she have big breasts?

"I'm sorry baby for cancelling on our dinner date but something had come up and this was it. Niall here informed me that this girl here stole a million pounds of drugs from our warehouse" Harry said.

My eyes traveled to his body and I could see he was dressed in a suit probably because he was getting ready for our dinner date, his tie had been undone and his hair was a mess probably from him running his hands through it which he always seemed to do when he was stressed, he was also holding a Berett Px4 Storm pistol in his right hand.

"A million pounds, you stole a million pounds?" I asked, my voice draining me from my thoughts as I walked over towards Harry and faced the girl.

Damn, she was pretty, her cheekbones were perfectly placed not to mention her blue eyes that popped more with the ginger hair than the blonde. 

"Well I needed money and I happened to stumble across your warehouse and I went to inspect and when I found out what was inside I had to get as much as I could," the girl said which made me roll my eyes.

Harry groaned and his hand tightened on the pistol but took a deep breath to calm himself, "Alright here is what you are going to do, you are going to get the money and bring it back to me but I want double because of all the trouble you've caused us."

I saw the girls face light up, "I can do that."

Harry smiled before nodded to Liam letting him know it was okay to untie her, Liam acknowledged it and did so without a second thought.

"Welcome to the Mafia, I'm Harry but you will need to call me boss or sir, this is my girlfriend Mary," Harry said.

The girl squealed a little making me once again roll my eyes. "Thank you, sir, I am Lauren and I promise not to disappoint you."

Harry nodded and looked over at Louis, "Louis can you please take Lauren to see our tailor so we can get her size and buy her a few expensive outfits."

Louis nodded before giving me a wink which made me frown, he gently pushed Lauren out if the room with Liam and Niall following behind him leaving just Harry and myself in the office.

"Mary..." "No you don't get to speak, you don't know how embarrassed I felt tonight sitting in the restaurant alone and everyone stared at me before whispering to themselves. How could you not remember what today is? You asshole" I snapped cutting off Harry.

I went through my handbag and picked out Harry's present and handed it to him, I watched as his hands gently grabbed the bag and he slowly opened it after he put the bag on the table behind him. I watched as he pulled out the first box which had inside about 5 personalized cuff-links, the second box he opened had three silver rings and the last box contained two personalized lighters.

"Mary" he whispered but I put my hand up to stop him from saying anything more and I began speed walking towards our room.

I could hear Harry chase after me but all I wanted was to be alone, as soon as I got into the room I could see a few candles burning not to mention the floor was covered in rose petals that led towards the bed which created a heart on the sheets and a small little box laying in the center. My hand flew to my mouth as I gasped, I couldn't believe it, did he really do all this? 

"I sent the text as a reason to get you home. I didn't want to stand you up but I wanted you to be mad and come home to find this" Harry said.

I was still in shock he did all of this without me knowing, I felt Harry grab my hand and slowly be brought me closer to the bed where he reached over and grabbed the box from the middle before he knelled down on one knee, my heart began to pound as I watched him.

"The moment I saw you for the very first time will be stuck into my memory till the end of the days because it was the evening when the course of my life radically changed its direction. I remember you seeing you that day when we had tied you up but your eyes drew me in and the way you talked.

I keep in the sanctuary of my heart every minute we shared because from the first moment I was totally overwhelmed by you. I was so proud when you accepted everyone here and not once did you judge them. 

However, when I saw you playing with my goddaughter, I understood that you are the one I want to share every day of my entire life with.

I do not know how it had been possible to live without your support and cheerfulness, without listening to you singing and watching you dancing when you think nobody sees. I love dreaming with you because you understand me as nobody would ever understand. I love being ill if I know that you will be near and take care of me.

You encourage me to get up every morning, to do great deeds for you, and to constantly become better. You are my inspiration, my motivation, and my desirous goal. You know like nobody what is happiness and where it is hidden. We both want to have a colourful and memorable life, and together we can make our dreams come true.

You are the perfect person to be, my friend, my advisor, my teacher, my travel companion, mother of my future children and my wife

I promise to do everything I only can to be a perfect match for you and to become a husband you deserve. I want to become your happily-ever-after, and I will do my best for your incredible smile to never fade. You are the greatest and the most precious gift given to me by this life, so I wish the whole world knew about my infinite and limitless love for you.

I am looking forward to the day when my last name will become ours, and our love will give birth to a new family. You are the one I want to be for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer. My voice is trembling, and my heart beats at a furious pace since I hope you will say me yes and make me the luckiest man on Earth. My heart, will you marry me?" Harry asked his voice began to shake at the end.

I couldn't speak but I nodded my head tears were streaming down my face, I watched as Harry's face light up and he brought the ring out the box and placed it on my finger before he stood up and kissed me, I instantly kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck. Is that why Louis winked at me before? As he left the office?

I felt Harry push me onto the bed where he climbed on top of me. His hands started to roam through my dress making me moan - oh god, I was on fire for him and this is what I wanted.

His lips attacking my neck making me moan and arch my back slightly. Harry's hands made its way to the zip of my dress where he unzipped it and he pulled it down before chucking it across the room.

"Fuck! You are so beautiful Mary" Harry said against my skin

Harry took off his black pants before nibbling his way down to my panties making me moan at the feeling - fuck what is this man doing to me? Harry slid off my panties, and he stopped kissing me long enough to look at me.

Biting my lip as I watched Harry take off his bottom half, his nine inch cock springing out of his boxers.

"Are you wanting me too?" I asked with a smirk.

"You know I do," Harry said as he grabbed the condom from his side of the bed.

Harry brought out the condom packet and began to rip it with his teeth before asking me to move a little bit closer to the edge of the bed. Removing the condom out of the packet - and placing the condom onto his thick shaft - which surprisingly ran quite freely, an inch above my labia. All the while, I had my head placed on a pillow, my arms behind my head as I watched the preparation. Harry couldn't help but distribute the lube with my fingers.

"Now, spread your legs a little more, kitten, and we will see what this thing can do."

Harry smirked and kissed me gently before gripping his large cock as I licked my lips as I watched him get ready. Lifting my knees up, I widened my stance as Harry placed the head of his cock to my wet pussy. 

Harry asked me to help him out a little bit. Standing on my knees, Harry's left hand reached around the inside of my right thigh. He was having an upside-down look on my pussy. Harry gently pushed the head of his cock, halting every inch or so - pushing slowly into me with his right hand. My eyes went wide and my mouth made an 'O.'

Inhaling strongly and exhaling slowly as Harry proceeded to push my cock into me going in deeply with one long thrust making me gasp in pleasure. Harry left it deep and moved his hand to my clit, intending to do more in just a few seconds. As soon as his fingers touched my belly, he restated once more and I let out a long loud moan.

Harry moved his hips back before pounding inside me, I grunted and whispered his name, his finger still touching my clit. I felt Harry's lips hit mine as he trusted hard into once more.

"Is it good?" Harry asked as he kissed my ear.

"Fuck! It's perfect" I moaned as Liam rocked inside me

Harry took his time - having fun and enjoying the effect he was having inside of me. Increasing his rhythm took many minutes, but Harry was soon stroking his cock inside of me at a moderate to fast rhythm. My moans struggled each time I lifted my head to look between my legs.

Moving my legs to wrap around his abed waist before pulling him closer to me, moaning at the feeling of Harry going deeper and deeper inside of me. I was lost in lust and didn't want him to stop, - my grunts and moans filled the room, Harry's left hand had left my thigh and he contemplated the best way to switch hands. 

Harry managed to switch but the rhythm slowed considerably. I showed no disapproval as his middle finger slipped down my pussy crack - as he went to find my cilt. I voiced my appreciation for his desire to please me. 

"Fuck! Harry! Fuck me harder please" I cried out.

Harry did the best he could trying to keep up his pace to pound harder and harder into me. When the orgasm hit me as Harry went harder against my pussy - he was holding his shaft deep inside of me.

After the orgasm had left me and I laid breathless, my beaming smile told him that he had fucked me good with his cock. I felt myself begin to break, my cum hitting all over his cock making him moan. Harry lifted my knee up and pressed it into his hip so he could change the angle and go deeper which he did.

"Fuck! Fuck! Harry!" I moaned as I tilted my head back.

I knew Harry was close enough to explode, "Fuck yes" He whispered before giving one last big trust before exploding into my pussy.

We fought the bed, we so close to the edge, trying to throw us off as we went at it with abandonment his determent desire to fill my pussy.


	2. TWO

TWO

The next morning I was standing in front of my mirror getting dressed for the day, I was wearing a light pink top with a grey skirt and a grey jacket not to mention grey boots, I fixed my hair and placed a little behind my ear holding it in place by a clip. I couldn't help but smile once I knew it was a perfect outfit, I grabbed my black handbag and headed downstairs towards the kitchen.

I could see Lauren sitting on the couch talking to a few members of the mafia, there was Niall and Patrick who were sitting by her. Looks like she already made friends but it would be her looks that are giving her the guys, I know as the same thing happened to me when I arrived. I entered the kitchen to see Harry eating some toast, he had a cup of black coffee in his hand.

I walked over to the coffee machine and poured some for myself before making myself some toast as well, I jumped a little as I felt hands wrap around my waist but eased up when I felt Harry's lips hit my cheek.

"Good morning" Harry mumbled his morning voice still here.

"Morning" I smiled and let myself sink into his hold.

"I must say you look hot in that outfit and that I can't wait to take you with the skirt on" Harry whispered in my ear which made me giggle before I turned around and faced him.

"Well come to my office at lunch and find out" I purred which made him smirk.

I turned back around and ate my toast and drank my coffee before glancing at the clock to see the time, I still had a few more minutes until I had to leave.

"Oh right I forgot to tell you, I assigned Lauren to be your new secretary," Harry said which made me groan.

"Harry" I whined slightly.

"Mary you need a secretary and well think of it as free labor as all the money Lauren will get goes to me as payback, " Harry said.

"Fine."

Harry and I both looked at the clock and I realised it was time to head out to work, I yelped a little as Harry slapped my bottom, he laughed before pecking my lips.

"I'll see you at lunch" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes playfully and grabbed my car keys from the counter and headed towards the garage.

"Lauren come on we have work to get to" I shouted, I walked over to my Ferrari and unlocked it.

"This is yours?" Lauren asked.

"Yes this is mine, come on hop inside," I said as I got in and waited for Lauren.

I opened the garage door with the electric button and once Lauren was in and buckled, I drove out of the garage closing it behind me and drove towards Styles records. About half an hour later, I parked my car in my spot at the company before getting out with Lauren following behind me.

We walked inside and I was already handed files by the receptionist which I grabbed after thanking her.

"Alright Lauren, your job is to answer the calls for me that need my attention and if someone wants a meeting you must book them in, also every morning you must come here and pick up the files that have been sent over most of them contains music for the artists we have here" I said as we hopped into the elevator. "Also it's your job to get me my lunch and coffee when asked for and I don't mind if you buy something yourself."

As we got to the top floor, I stepped off and showed Lauren her desk.

"Alright here are a few rules that you will need to follow, firstly this is your desk which you will be at by 8 am and I do allow 10 minutes late no more than that as we are very busy, secondly your lunch break is between 12-1 while your tea breaks are at 10 am for 15 minutes and 4 pm. If I need you to stay back you will have to and sometimes there may be no notice" I said as I watched Lauren take a seat at her desk. 

I smiled and walked around so I was facing her.

"Now every day you will need to answer the phones and also emails being sent by anyone you can also decline them if you don't feel as if they can make a lot of money. You will need to book an appointment for everyone but Harry you don't have too alright, just those we don't know much and those we do not trust. If you ever feel threatened by any phone call, email or just someone here to see me there should be a red panic button under your desk press it and it will alert the guards downstairs and just our the corridor" I continued.

Lauren nodded, "Alright I think I got what I need, thank you."

I just shook my head and smiled before I walked into the office and closed the doors behind me.

N A R R A T O R

Lauren was sitting at her desk sighing as she went through another round of over 1000 emails, a few she had gotten rid of as some of the songs were crap or she wrote back saying please rewrite, she only had a few calls from artists who wanted to see Mary, so of course, she made an appointment for them.

Lauren looked up as she heard the elevator ding and she watched as 5 men in brown leather jackets walked out and towards her.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" Lauren asked as she sat back in her seat.

"Hi we are the Panthers and we are here to see Mary, we were hoping she could sign us to the record label," Richard said with a slight smile.

Lauren nodded and stood up, directing them to Mary's office and knocked a few times before entering.

"Ma'am, sorry to interrupt but there is a group here to see you," Lauren said as she poked her head into the door.

Mary smiled and nodded, "Let them in Lauren and thank you."

Lauren nodded before facing the men, "Mary is ready to see you now."

"Thank you so much," Zack said.

Lauren just nodded once again and took her seat back at her desk again. Mary had just finished writing a report as Panthers walked in and Mary instantly frowned, she quickly stood up.

"Hello, Mary," Zack said.

Mary didn't say anything grabbing her gun from her holster inside of her jacket. "You really think that I would sign you guys?"

"Why don't you sign everyone?" Jackson asked.

Mary laughed and gave them a cold hard glance. "Oh no, we sign those who we want and we don't want you" Mary spat.

"You might want to change your mind" Jackson laughed before all five of them brought out their guns.

Mary rolled her eyes and was about to put her hands up when guards burst through the door not to mention Harry. Mary ducked down as the guards began firing at the five men, she covered her ears but watched as bullet holes filled their bodies making her smirk slightly.

"Mary? Are you alright?" Harry asked once he helped Mary up off the floor.

Mary nodded and was about to smile when she heard one of the men groan and try to stand up but Mary clocked her gun and pulled the trigger about 3 times shooting him in the chest twice and in the head.

"Who called you?" Mary asked.

"Lauren did... Guards clean this mess up, we want it spotless by the time we get back" Harry snapped sharply.

The guards nodded and they all went into action, Mary grabbed her bag from the floor and stepped over the bodies.

"Let's go out for lunch while the guards clean up," Harry said as he placed a hand on the small of my back and guided me towards the elevator. "Oh and Lauren don't let anyone know what you saw."

He gave her a look that made Lauren shiver where she stood, she gulped and nodded quickly only to lie and tell Aaron what he just did. Harry had taken Mary to a cafe across the road from Styles Records where she began eating her avocado and poached egg toast.

"How did the Panthers get into the building?" Harry asked as he looked at Mia while finishing a bite of his salmon.

"I have no idea, I didn't even realize my old assistant put in for a meeting. I'm lucky Lauden realized something was wrong but as soon as I saw them I knew who they were" Mary said.

Harry nodded, "Alright, I'll call Liam and Niall later on and see if they can keep an eye on the gang tonight."

Mary nodded and leaned across the table where she pecked his lips slightly. "I love you, Harry, more than anything in the world."

"I love you too Mary, forever and always" he whispered and gave Mary a little kiss.

L A U R E N

As soon as Harry and Mary had left, I began to do some digging as to who this enemy gang was and what they wanted with Harry, but I guess Harry being a mafia dom everyone will be after him or his prize Mary. I even had a chance to message Aaron and filled him in on the details of what I have learned so far, that Harry will do anything to protect his girl.

I clicked onto an unnamed folder on the computer and waited for it to open and when I did, I couldn't help but cover my mouth there were photos of Mary and Harry, mostly Mary some were her undressing and re-dressing not to mention Harry and Mary being very intimate in the office and even in his bedroom.

I shivered at the thought of them being watched without them knowing, how the hell did this person do this and when? I bit on my nail and decided to send the file to Tina.

To: tinathehacker@gmail.com  
From: laurenmorris@gmail.com

Hi Tina,   
I came across this folder on Mary's old assistants computer and I really need you to see if you can get anything off from the photos or even when the folder was created. 

I was also hoping that the information could identify the person, there are also some death threats Mary has gotten that I also need you to analyse the I.P address from.

If you can't get any information than I completely understand but I do know that Mary means a hell of a lot to you and everyone in the Mafia so please try as hard as you can.

Please click the attachment below

Thank you so much for you time Tina,  
From Lauren

I clicked the sent button and also decided to print off all the photos and place them into an empty folder that was in one of the desk draws. I marked the folder as Need To Know placing each photo inside and not to mention death threats that were sent to Mary's email address.


	3. THREE

N A R R A I T O R

Mary had just finished putting on her silver earrings to go with her gold dress, tonight was Harry's annual poker night at the club, it was secretly held a few times a month. 

Only a few people outside of the mafia knew about the poker night, everyone was allowed to bring someone, as it makes Poker night more interesting and Mary thought it would be a great idea to bring Lauren along. Mary wanted to show Lauren who works for Harry and who to trust and not to trust.

"Does this look okay Mary?" Lauren asked as she walked into Mary's room.

Mary turned to face Lauren and felt her mouth drop, Lauren looked beautiful in her elegant blue dress, she had gorgeous silver earrings attacked to her ears.

"You look beautiful" Mary admitted.

"Niall gave me the earrings but I'm scared I'll lose them" Lauren sighed.

Mary shook her head, "You won't, Niall has a great sense in what jewellery will last done worry" Mary said, she knew Lauren was missing something.

Mary went through her jewellery box and pulled out a silver necklace with a little heart at the bottom, she smiled and grabbed onto it and walked over to Lauren who gasped at what she was about to put onto her.

"Mary... No, I can't" Lauren said.

"Yes you can and you will. It suits you perfectly and goes with the earrings as well" Mary placed the necklace around Lauren's neck clasping it closed when she was done. "Perfect."

"I'll give it back once I'm done" Lauren admitted.

Mary just smiled, "I'm not in no hurry for it. You can borrow it for as long as you'd like."

Lauren didn't say anything, she watched as Mary grabbed her clutch purse from the bed.

"We should probably head downstairs everyone is waiting for us," Mary said as she left the room and headed downstairs where Louis, Tina, Felix and Liam were waiting for them. Tina was wearing a beautiful red dress the showed off the cleavage which Mary admired.

Louis looked up from the floor and his lips turned into a smirk as he saw Mary. He couldn't help but squeal at how amazing and beautiful she looked.

"Mary... My God... If I wasn't gay I would totally fuck the living shit out of you" Louis said once he calmed down 

Mary laughed before rolling her eyes playfully, "Thanks handsome, but anyone we best be on our way." 

Mary headed out the door and towards the car she was taking her Lamborghini which Harry brought her a few weeks ago. Lauren climbed into the back with Tina and Louis while Louis sat at the front, Mary started the car revving it before driving off.

Mary arrived at the night club about half an hour later hanging her keys to the valet who took them from her, Lauren followed everyone inside and gasped when she was about 50 people in a room waiting to play poker. Lauren couldn't believe how elegant peoples clothing choices were, she bit her lip and took her seat at the table. Mary sat at the end of the table like she normally did.

"Alright everyone to start we are all putting in £15,500," Mary said grabbing a stack of money out of her purse and placed it on the table.

Everyone followed her even Lauren, the dealer began to give everyone their cards. The game was silent no one said a word, everyone could hear a pin drop if there was one.

"I'm out," mostly everyone said instead of Mary who was smirking behind the deck of cards she was holding.

"I'm putting all in and I've got a straight flush," Peter said and was about to take the chips that were in the middle of the table when Mary had put down her deck.

"Royal flush" Mary smirked knowing it can't be beaten and took the chips, she will collect the money at the end.

Peter gaped at her as he watched her take the chips all the way to the end of her side, everyone knew that Mary won most of the time and that pissed some people off including Peter, some even thought maybe she was just cheating but in all honesty Mary was just very lucky and got the cards she wanted and needed to win 

After a few more rounds Mary had won them both again and Peter was getting more annoyed by the second, everyone could see the steam coming from his ears that's how angry he was, Louis, Liam, and Tina were watching him from afar trying to figure out if Peter was going to do anything, Mary was talking to Lauren as she was confused about her deck and what cards win and which cards don't.

Peter watched as Mary stood up and walked over to the alcohol stand behind her pouring a few drinks, Peter smirked knowing this was his chance so he quickly pulled out his gun from the holster that was on the inside of his jacket, Louis jumped up in haste and tried to get over to Peter as fast as he could but just as he fired Louis pulled the gun down.

Everything began to move in slow motion, Louis watched as the bullet had broken the whiskey glass Mary was holding. Mary stumbled back, feeling the pain begin to fill in her abdomen. Her eyes widened as she moved her hand from the so it she was holding.

"No! Mary!" Louis screamed shoving Peter to the ground and ran as fast as he could over to Mary catching her as she fell. 

Liam and Tina held Peter down as he tried getting up, Liam had his knee on the lower part of Peter's back digging it in. He didn't care if he was hurting Peter. Mary groaned as her eyes clenched shut, her body felt like it was on fire. She was losing so much blood, she was so dizzy and lightheaded, all Mary wanted to do was sleep.

Louis looked around him and Mary to see the blood coming from Mary, "Holy shit... Mary." He scrambled before taking off his jacket and placed it onto Mary's wound hoping to stop the blood.

"Yes Harry... Peter shot Mary" Tina said as she was on the phone to Harry.

Louis picked Mary before looking at Lauren. "Clear a path" was all he said.

Lauren nodded and did so making everyone back away, Lauren ran towards the car and opened the door before looking back. Mary was growing paler and paler by the second, her dress was filled with her blood. ouis bit his lip as he placed Mary in the back seat, Tina was instantly next to her and held the jacket in place once again

"Mary stay with me," Tina said as she tapped her chin

Mary didn't say anything but her eyes were starting to close, Louis got into the front seat and sped off when Liam got in.

H A R R Y

It's been hours since Mary was brought into the hospital by Louis, when I saw her I felt my heart fall to the bottom of my chest, her gold dress covered in her blood not to mention her pale skin. I looked around the waiting room, Tina and Liam were holding onto each other, Lauren was seated quietly with Niall rubbing her shoulder and Louis who was sitting in the corner far away from everyone, I could see the tear stains on his face.

All I wanted to do was kill Peter, I wanted to put a bullet through his skull but my punishment for him is way worse I am going to let him die painfully and slowly.

"Anyone here for Mary-Jane?" A doctor asked, my head shot up and I nodded followed by everyone getting up from their seats and stood behind me.

"How is she doc?" I asked but I felt myself relax a little as I felt Louis rub my back a little.

"Mary-Jane is one very lucky girl, the bullet had gone right through her and if you did not act as quickly as she did she would have died, we also found some shards of glass that had embedded into her skin which we managed to take out but she is also going to be very weak for a couple of weeks as she lost about 150 millilitres of blood which we are transferring back into her body as we speak" the doctor said.

"Can we see her?" Louis asked.

The doctor smiled, "Yes, come on follow me."

Everyone began walking but for some reason I couldn't, I needed to make Peter pay for what he did. Louis looked at me and rubbed my back.

"We will make Peter pay after this. Please" Louis whispered


End file.
